Giving up
by LFRXT
Summary: Jeff Hardy has recently been giving a push at the WWE, to make the story lines more interesting the writers suggest that hardy be givin a female partner which will develop into a onscreen roamance, but things happen off screen too….JeffxOC
1. Dream Come True

A/n: this is my first fic so plz if it sucks bear with me, and tell me what ya think about it. This is taking place right before Jeff beat Tripe H at Armageddon.

Disclaimer: I don't own any wrestlers mentioned in this story. Just my OC's

Summary: Jeff Hardy has recently been giving a push at the WWE, to make the story lines more interesting the writers suggest that hardy be givin a female partner which will lead to a on screen couple, but things happen off screen too….JeffxOC

* * *

Jeffs POV

It was almost 10 a.m. in the morning I was lying in bed on my back staring at the ceiling. It's been almost 15 years since I began working in the WWE. And soon enough I was getting my highly deserved push as a main event star. Just the other night I got a call from Stephanie McMahon; I was informed that at Armageddon I would defeat Triple H. And become the number one contender for the WWE Championship.

Stephanie also told me that she will be on the lookout for a new Diva to be my tag team partner/valet. Steph's exact words were "I'm looking for a girl that will be just as daring as you with the same type of style. Maybe start a new version of Team Xtreme." I liked the idea, bringing back the Xtreme.

A late push is better than no push at all. Right?

* * *

Felicia's POV

Finally I was back in my hometown of Los Angeles; it's been nearly 5 months already. I've been working non-stop

At the FCW. I had to come back home and Check up on my two brothers and my grandparents. I have to call my dad; I haven't been able to reach him. He bought a new house out in Texas.

My dad's been going all out with spending cash since his business blew up, I'm proud of him. I just wish he'd spend less time in an office and more time with his family. He remarried a couple years back. He's got two daughters now and I just love them. Just then I heard an ice cream truck. Man do I feel like an idiot it's my ringtone! I picked up my phone.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hi, is this Ms. Felicia Davis?"

"Yeah this is her." Plz don't let it be telemarketers!

"Hello Ms Davis This is Stephanie McMahon." What?

"Oh hi what can I help you with???" I was confused at why she was calling me.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in becoming a WWE diva on the Raw Roster, and working in a storyline with Mr. Jeff Hardy, I'm highly interested in your Aerial skills." Yeah my aerial skills were pretty good, even I had to admit.

"I would LOVE to work with the WWE!" I almost screamed into the phone.

"Great, I'll be sending you a plane ticket for you to arrive at the next RAW, instructions will be in the package I send you."

"Thank you soo much" Stephanie McMahon had just totally made my day.

"Your welcome, I'll be seeing you soon. Bye." she replied.

"Bye"

I snapped my phone shut, and stood with a shocked expression. This is actually happening to me…

Now I'm going to be honest, Jeff Hardy is like my hero, and I'm going to be working with him, that's so rad. I hope that when I meet him I won't go all fan girl on him. That would be embarrassing.

This calls for a trip to Hollywood, I need go shopping, buy some ring gear, and maybe some hair dye.

* * *

Jeff's POV

So I'm bored here staring at the TV. Not really paying much attention. I can't stop thinking about Beth, she moved out last week when I told her about the big push and the many extra hours I had to put in. I was barely home as it was already. I don't blame her for leaving; I would have done the same.

I fell kind of lonely without her, but this was my chance to prove I was mature enough to be WWE Champion. If she wasn't going to be happy for me then screw her, I can do this without her. Matt's suppose to be making sure everything is alright at my place and feed the animals which I'm hoping he won't forget.

Just when I was in deep thought my damn phone rings. I looked at the caller id it was Matt. So I picked it up.

"Yeah…." I spoke into the phone angrily.

"Well someone isn't having a good day, how ya holding up lil bro?" I'm pretty sure he means the whole Beth thing. I keep telling him I'm fine, it's been a long time since I have broke with anyone, more like 7 years. But I'm OK.

"Yeah your right. But I'm fine just may body is in some pain that's all. So what's up?" I asked Matt.

"Not much, just staying in I guess, its freezing outside. When you leaving for Raw?"

"Tomorrow Afternoon. Got to meet the new 'Xtreme Diva' and work out some storylines with her." I'm having my doubts about this new Diva, I hope she can keep up with me.

"Cool, Well I'll let you get packing then." Matt brought up. Oh yeah I haven't gotten to that quite yet.

"I'll call you later then." Which I am probably not going to do.

"Alright, bye."

* * *

Felicia's POV

I met up with Stephanie and Vince at the arena. They are not that bad, nothing like Vince plays on TV. But the cool thing was, while Stephanie was explaining some things to me Triple H walked in.

"Hey Steph, you wanna go grab lunch or something?" He didn't notice me at first. "Oh sorry, I didn't know u were busy." He said apologetically

"Don't worry about it Hunter. I was just finishing up with our new diva, Felicia." I smiled, I was officially a diva and Triple H is right in front of me.

"Oh yeah, you're the diva that's gonna be working with Hardy, right?" I nodded "What's your ring name?"

"It's actually my middle name Marilyn." I said shyly, I'm intimidated it is The Game after all. Stephanie began to speak. "Hey Hunter can you taker Felicia to Jeff's room, and introduce them?" Stephanie asked her Husband.

"Sure." He looked over at me. "Come with me." He said. I waved to Stephanie and followed Hunter out the door. The whole way down there Hunter pointed at people and told me their names incase I need something.

We ended up in front of Jeff's Locker room. Hunter looked over at me and smiled. "We better Knock don't want to find him painting his nails or dyeing his hair right?" I nodded. That would be quite awkward.

He knocked " Yeah…." Came from the other side of the door. Hunter rolled his eyes. "Hey Hardy open the door! It's Hunter and I got the new diva with me; She looks to be your type." The Game winked at me. And just then Jeff opened the door. He smiled at me and Hunter.

"Hey"

* * *

A/N: the next chapter will be them getting to know each other and RAW! plz tell me what u think! 


	2. The Debut

Did you guys see MNR last night, that 6 man tag match was sweet! And for all of you that don't know 2 Raw's were actually taped last night, one after the other. I read on this one site that next week Jeff will face off against The Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels, which should be a good match.

Well moving on to the story, I'm going to put a picture of how Felicia is supposed to look like on my pro she might look familiar. She's from a music video from years ago.

* * *

Felicia POV 

"Hey Hardy, this is your new partner." Hunter said with his hand on my shoulder.

"Felicia...right?" He said extending his hand.

"Yeah that's me." I took his hand and smiled brightly.

"So look guys go over that script, and I'll see you both later on tonight. Okay"

"Yeah, man for sure." He replied to the King of Kings.

"Thanks Hunter."

"No problem." He waved goodbye to the both of us.

Now it was just me and the Rainbow Haired Warrior. He looked over to me smiled and gestured for me to come in. I sat in some chair in there I noticed he had bottles of purple, blue and green dye on a bench; I remembered The Game's comment earlier. It looks like Jeff had been painting his arm just before Hunter knocked. I immediately noticed his black finger nail polish;

"So Felicia, where are you from?" He asked this without looking up.

"California, Los Angeles to be more specific."

"L.A. huh… That's cool one of my favorite cities to be in actually. I love the whole Hollywood vibe."

"I love LA. It just never gets boring." Hollywood is definitely a place everyone should get to see at least once in their lives.

"So how old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm actually 21." He finally looked up.

"Cool" He paused and took a good look at me. "That's a nice choice of hair color." He said referring to my bright purple streaks.

"Yeah we look like a team already." Jeff smiled in agreement. He noticed the cartoon character on her forearm.

"Who's that?"

I looked down at my arm. "Oh this, it's Harley Quinn. She was my favorite character on the Batman cartoon from like years ago."

"You got any more tattoos?"

"I got Marilyn on wrist." I said lifting my right wrist for him to see. "It's my middle name."

"You got any more piercings other than that one?" He said referring to my septum ring.

"My navel and both my ears are stretched out to 0g. I was planning on getting my tongue and lip pierced put my schedule would not allow it."

"You know who Shannon Moore is?"

"Yes, I loved him on WCW!" He's totally underestimated.

"He's got a tattoo shop. It's called Gas Chamber Ink, in Southern Pines, NC. You should stop by sometime."

"Yeah maybe I should."

"So whose idea was it for you to get a partner?" I asked curious to know because Jeff Hardy is the most popular face on Raw.

"It was an idea that Michael Hayes and Stephanie came up with. I thought it was cool." He paused. "I heard you were good at aerial type stuff?" I smiled; I just couldn't wait till I got my first match to show what I can do.

"Yes I am, Stephanie called me and told she was interested in my skills. I like the rush. But not too many companies hire girls to wrestle anymore, it's all fucking eye candy now."

"Man, I know what you mean, there's a bunch of those here. They come here wear loads of makeup, pose for Playboy and they can't wrestle to save their lives. Total BS." Jeff finished on his arm.

I nodded in agreement and looked down at my watch. It was almost show time. "Hey I'm going to get dressed its almost time for the skit with Hunter."

"I'll be waiting at the curtain." He got up and exited the room.

I got into a purple tank top showing off my midriff, black skinny pants and my wrestling boots even though I wasn't going to be in action. I applied some eyeliner and some lipstick. I was just moments away from my debut on Raw. This is where the nerves start to kick in. I made my way to the curtain area; I immediately spotted Jeff looking at Hunter on the monitor.

"Hey." I said walking over to him.

"Nervous?"

"Yup…." I said folding my arms under my chest.

"Don't worry about it you'll do great." He said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Jeff your music is about to hit." The stage hand informed Jeff, and it did. I took a deep breath and waited for my cue.

* * *

RAW 

Jeff made his way out the curtain. He began his pelvic thrusts, greeted the fans and Made his way to the ring. After the music died down Hunter started talking again.

"Jeff I respect you. We worked together the past few weeks, made a pretty good team." Hunter paused as the crowd cheered. "But at Armageddon, respect means nothing! No one and I mean no one will get in my way for a shot at the WWE title."

King: The Cerebral Assassin made it very clear to Jeff Hardy that his respect for him won't mean anything at Armageddon.

Hunter dropped his mic and got in Jeff's face and began to assault him in the middle of the ring.

J.R.: Now this isn't fair. Jeff didn't do anything to him.

The camera is faced at the titan tron. That's my cue. I run out with a chair in hand.

King: Who's that??

J.R.: I have no idea…

Hunters back was facing me. He was just about to deliver the Pedigree. I slipped into the ring and Bam! Gave Triple H a good chair shot to the back. I dropped the chair, and made my way over to Jeff. I pushed him out the ring and helped him up and we made our way up the ramp.

* * *

"See that wasn't bad?" Jeff said as we made it over the curtain. 

"Guess not, but I've never been in front of like 20,000 people before." At FCW it was never more than 500 people ever.

"I've been wrestling for years now and I still get nervous before every match." Jeff admitted. Just then I turned around as I felt a light tap on my shoulder. It was Melina and Mickie James. Jeff had pointed to the back as he walked away. Meaning he would meet me in the locker room.

"It's Felicia right?" I nodded "Hi. I'm Melina and this is Mickie. Congratulations on your debut!"

"Thanks a lot. I was pretty nervous about it."

"Don't worry you'll get over that soon enough."I smiled. She seems like a nice girl.

"Listen, we have a match coming up right now. But if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask us." This was said by Mickie.

"Thanks, I see you guys around." I waved to them. As I was making my way back to the locker room, I just happened to run into the Legend Killer. He stops right in front of me. He looked me up and down.

"I've never seen you before."

"I'm the new diva." I said rather shyly. It was Randy Fucking Orton!

"Welcome to Raw." He began walking backwards, not taking his eyes off me. "I'll be seeing you around." I just smiled and turn around. I've heard stories about that guy. No way was I going fall for his little games. I know when guy means business. I got two brothers of my own, and have mostly guy friends. I learned a lot from them.

By the time I made it in the locker room Jeff looked like he was about ready to go. I changed as quickly as I possibly could. I got my stuff and we were on our way. The ride to the hotel was pretty quiet. I guess he needs his quiet time. I didn't say anything; I just turned on my iPod and listened to some Killswitch Engage. When we arrived Jeff suggested we order some room service. I got a burger Jeff got some spaghetti. 

He turned on the TV. "You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. What's on?"

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." 

"Johnny Depp. Yes. Let's watch that one!" He gave me a weird stare. What, like I'm supposed hide my feelings for Johnny Depp. Ha! I think not. 

"Man, you're lucky I actually like the movie." I stuck my tongue out at him. He was a pretty chill guy; Just wish he would speak more about himself. 

So the movie was funny even though I've seen it about a million times. I just can't get over the part where the grandma goes "I like Grapes." Jeff was having a good time too; he was really paying attention to that movie. We got to the part where the gum chewing girl turned into a big blueberry. Then Jeff's stupid phone starts going off.

* * *

Jeff POV 

I hate when cell phones ruin movies, it's probably Matt. I better pick it up. I just open it and answered. 

"Hello?" 

"_Jeff, it's me Beth__" _

* * *

A/N: Plz review and tell me what you think! The more reviews I get the more anxious I am to write another chapter. 


	3. RKO

A/N: Yo Yo Yo! Ha! I was having a Cryme Tyme moment. Triple H is heel in my story, because he's a damn good one! I posted this today because I might not be able to tomorrow. Thanks a bunch for the review they make me happy.

* * *

Jeff's POV

As soon as I heard her, my pulse quickened. I wasn't expecting her to call me ever again. Sure, we decided on being friends, but what that really means is 'I never want to see you again.'

I didn't want to speak in front of Felicia since this was those types of conversations where people will talk about feelings. It would be quite embarrassing if she heard.

"Beth…uh hold on a sec." I took it inside the bathroom. I found a seat on the bathroom floor and continued talking. "Hello…?"

"_Hey Jeff, how are you?"_

"I'm doing okay, you?"

"_I'm doing pretty well myself."_ I stood quiet. I haven't heard her voice in two weeks._"Uh I wanted to ask you something?"_

"Shoot." I was curious to know.

"_I was wondering if I could stop by tomorrow, I forgot a couple things." _

I sighed. Of course she wasn't calling me to tell me she made a mistake, and that she still wants me. Nope, she was calling because she left her stupid shit at my house. I feel like a complete fucking moron, and I think she even noticed.

"_Ahh….Jeff?" _I broke out of my thoughts.

"Look, I'm not going to be home all week, I got signings and house shows. Call Matt he'll let you in." I gave a little attitude, which shouldn't have because I brought this on myself.

"_Okay, I'll call him up then. Bye"_

"Bye."

I dropped my head to my knees. I'm supposed to be over this already! But I'm still hurting. "FUCK!" Why did she even bother calling me? She knows I'm not usually home on Tuesdays after Raw. She knows damn well she could have asked Matt or even Dad. She's a bitch.Nah, she isn't. I'm just a sore loser.

My phone was ringing again. This time it was Matt.

"Hello."

"_Hey Beth called, she said you didn't sound too good."_

"She has a hearing problem, I'm fine!" I snapped at him.

"_Look Jeff, No matter what happens between you two; she will still be one of my best friends. And why are u so bitter about her decision. She can do whatever she pleases!" _He snapped back.

Matt always said he loved her like a sister. But she wasted seven perfectly good years, and when she told me it was over she ruined something that I've had in the back of my head for while.

"I was going to ask her to marry me, Matt." I paused. "I was going to tell her the same night I found out about the push but….I just feel so stupid, man. I had seven years to ask. The day I finally grew some balls, she leaves me."

"_I'm sorry Jeff; I know what you feel like. I'm no stranger to heartache."_ The Adam/Amy thing really upset him.

"It's cool Matt. Don't worry about it. I'm going to get to bed now, I'll call you tomorrow."

"_Alright man, take care."_

"Bye."

* * *

Felicia POV

I hope Jeff doesn't get mad. I didn't pause the movie for him. Shit; he's been in the Bathroom so long the movie is over. I decided to flip through channels.

After a while the Charismatic Enigma emerges from the restroom. He doesn't seem to look to happy though.

"If I don't wake up tomorrow, its cause Tuesday mornings are kind of tough for me. And I tend to sleep in, so don't wait for me get up." He said in a serious tone.

"Okay."

"I'm going to bed." And he did.

I shut the TV and the lights off. Within seconds I was asleep.

I woke up. And just like Jeff said he was still sound asleep. I changed my clothes and took my SKLX out my purse. I had tons of missed calls from my brothers, and friends. I decided not to call back. We were in Florida; in LA it was 6 or 7 am. I headed down to the hotel gym. I needed to get a workout in today. I arrived and the room was empty. I immediately began on the treadmill like I always do. I heard the door opened but I paid no attention to who it was.

"Hey it's you again!" I turned around to face Mr.RKO himself.

* * *

Jeff's POV

Just like every other Tuesday my back and neck were in pain. It was like Déjà vu. I was on my back staring at the ceiling thinking about Beth. I needed to think about something else. I looked around the room, I noticed Felicia was gone. She seems like a real cool chick, I can see me and her being really good friends kind of like Ashley or Amy. Shit. I hope she doesn't end up with Matt. Ha! That would be hilarious. Eh! The pain in my back! I would take something, but last I did that I fired. I'll just sleep it off.

* * *

Felicia's POV

So it turns out Randy isn't such a dick after all. We actually have a couple things in common. He is quite the flirt, but I only see us as friends. That's it.

"C'mon! How could you think that!" Orton raised his arms. "Pantera is a million times better than Slayer!" He did not just say that.

"I'm sorry champ but Pantera is shit compared to Slayer." He gave me a wide eyed confused look.

"They suck! Dimebag Darrel owns Kerry King. The guy has a fucking tattoo on his head."

"His tattooed head is better than those lame tribal tats you got all over the place."

"Their better than yours." Orton said this with a smile.

"Yeah sure. Whatever!" I rolled my eyes at him. He was a lot easier to get along with than Jeff. "So Randy, what do you for fun while on the road?"

"Me and some of the boys usually go to clubs, divas come too." He took a sip of his Red bull. "You should come with us next week."

"Nope. You're probably going to get me drunk, and take advantage of me." I said sarcastically

"Yeah, you're right." He said jokingly "But seriously you should come and bring Hardy. I never see him talk to anyone." Of course I'm going. I want to meet the rest of the roster. I'm not going to be anti-social like Jeff.

"Jeff's a loner type guy, but I'll see if he's down."

* * *

Jeff POV

It was Monday. It was only minutes away from the show, and Felicia had disappeared. She said she was going to get our script but that was over an hour ago. I was just about to call her , when she just appeared in the room.

"Where were you at?" I tried not to sound like a dad.

"I was with Hunter, going over the match."

"So what is going to happen?" I was curious to know what type of match me and Hunter had today.

"We got a tag match against Hunter and Melina." She said that with a smile on her face.

"So you're going to wrestle. That's great."

"Yeah, but I'm not using any aerial stuff tonight. Steph said to save it till the rumble." she said in a disappointing tone.

"Don't worry about that. It's only a week away." I said trying to cheer her up.

Hunter and Melina made their way to the ring first. Hunter's entrance is long so I gave Felicia some last minute tips. "Don't be nervous, and if you mess up don't panic." She took a deep breath. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

RAW

The sound of drums and guitars filled the arena. They made their way down to the ramp and into the ring. Jeff did his dance and 'Marilyn' taunted the crowd with the Hardy guns.

And their opponents, making their way to the ring, the team of Marilyn and the Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy!" Lillian Garcia announced.

J.R.: Listen to this rock star like reception!

KING: The fans love Jeff, and his new partner Marilyn!

Hardy and Marilyn greeted the fans on the way to the ring. When the music dyed down, there were chants of "HARDY!!!" echoing throughout the arena.

Jeff and Hunter were caught up in a starring contest when Jeff jumped off the turnbuckle.

When the bell sounded Jeff and Hunter began the match. Both started circling around the ring, but in a matter of seconds Hunter easily dominated Jeff.

Triple H Irish whipped Jeff into the ropes, and Jeff got him with the flying clothesline. Both men fell in the center of the ring.

J.R.: Both men need to make the tag.

KING: Yes! I wanna see the ladies.

Jeff began moving closer to tag Marilyn, as the crowd grew louder and louder. Jeff got the tag and so did Hunter. Both women entered the ring.

Marilyn was having her way with Melina until she started hair pulling. Marilyn elbowed her in the midsection a couple times. Finally Melina let go wincing in pain. Marilyn kicked her again in the same spot and got the "Twist of Fate" and the three count. Marilyn quickly slipped out the ring as Triple H entered pissed off he lost the match. Both Marilyn and Jeff made their way up the ramp, Celebrating along the way.

* * *

Felicia's POV

"Jeff…" He looked up from the bag he was packing his things in. "Wear something nice we're going to the club. And don't say you're not going because I will make you." I sounded too bossy when I said that, but only cause I didn't want to leave Jeff alone. He's been all emo status since Tuesday.

"Um, okay….." That was easier than I thought.

Randy drove Melina, Carlito, Jeff and I to the club. Randy insisted on blasting his damn Pantera loudly. But that don't bug me I like my music fast and loud.

When we entered the club we met up with Kennedy, Maria and Mickie. The club was pretty sweet, they had a good variety of tunes. While everyone else was dancing, I sat next to Jeff and across from Randy. Randy ordered a glass of Jack, Jeff a beer, and a coke for me. I don't drink much; I tend to get a little crazy.

As I was chatting with Randy, I tried to include Jeff but he kept giving simple 'yes' or 'no' answers. I hate to see people shy or bored, I feel like I got to entertain them. I took Jeff's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"C'mon, Hardy you are gonna have fun tonight. Even if it kills me."

* * *

I think this chapter established that Randy was not going to play the "bad guy", but more like the best friend. But I'm still not sure who will play the bad guy/girl or if there will be a bad guy/girl at all. But suggestions are welcomed. Next chapter will be mostly Jeff. Please review! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
